


You're Married?

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Peter thinks Reader and Carol are cheating on their wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Carol have been married for years and the two of you work at the same school together.  Everyone knows that the two of you are married, but they just don’t know that it’s to each other.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	You're Married?

You and Carol had been married for years. You had met in high school and dated all throughout college. Now you were teaching at the same high school, but no one there knew that the two of you were married to each other. Neither of you minded, you were private people and it just never seemed important. **  
**

People at the school knew that the two of you were married, they just didn’t know to who. You and Carol had never made a show of trying to hide your rings from the staff, parents, and students that came to the school. They all just assumed that you were married to someone else that you didn’t work with.

Day in and day out your students and fellow staff would ask how your wife was. You would chuckle and say the same thing as you quickly glanced at Carol who was having her own discussion with one of the other teachers. “She’s doing just fine, thanks for asking.”

It was funny to you and Carol that they still hadn’t figured out that the two of you were married. It wasn’t like you were trying to keep it a secret and honestly you were surprised that the kids hadn’t started rumors that you were cheating on your wives with each other. But you hadn’t heard any rumors so you assumed that they were just as clueless as the rest of the staff were.

Sometimes when classes were out for lunch Carol would come by your classroom and share lunch with you if one of you didn’t have lunchroom duty. She would sit close to you and sometimes steal your food until you batted her hand away and scold her for not packing her lunch better.

One day Peter, Ned, and MJ were passing by your classroom when they saw the two of you kissing. Peter nearly dropped his lunch, “Are you seeing this?”

MJ looked shocked, “But they’re married!”

“Whoa, that’s not good,” Ned said as he tore his eyes away from the private scene.

“Should we do something?” Peter asked as he glanced back at his friends. You and Carol were his teachers, and it really wasn’t their business what you two did behind closed doors, but it just seemed wrong. They had thought that both of you were happily married.

MJ shook her head, “What can we do? They could get us in trouble if we did something. I don’t want to take that risk and it’s really none of our business what the two of them do behind closed doors together.”

“It’s still wrong,” Ned said. 

MJ grabbed her friends and dragged them along, “We’re not doing anything.”

You noticed a change in Peter over the next few days and you grew concerned. He was acting standoffish with you and Carol had said she had noticed the same thing. You asked around, but it seemed like you two were the only two that he was like that with.

Peter was a good kid, and one of your best students, you wondered what was going on with him. “We should ask him to come by at lunch,” you told Carol that night as you got ready for bed. “I want to get to the bottom of this because I’m worried that we did something to offend him.”

Carol ran a hand through her hair, “You don’t think he could have seen us kissing and is mad because he thinks we’re being unfaithful to each other, do you?”

You frowned, “That could be it, but when would he have seen that? We hardly ever do PDA on school grounds.”

Carol shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, we’ve stolen kisses before. Maybe he caught us one time and we just didn’t know.”

“Possibly,” you said as you slipped into bed next to her. “But I’ll bet you ten bucks that that’s not the reason.”

So the next day you and Carol called Peter into your classroom. He sat down in front of you both with his arms crossed over his chest. He wouldn’t look either of you in the eye and you could tell he was really frustrated. You glanced at Carol and she nodded her head.

“Peter, we’ve noticed over the past week that you’ve become a little hostile toward us, we asked around and none of your other teachers have had a problem with you,” Carol started. “We wanted to know why that was?”

“Did we do something to offend you?” You asked softly. “Because whatever it is I’m sure that we can work it out.”

He finally looked at you, “How could you cheat on your wives?!”

The outburst left the two of you startled and you looked at one another. Carol had been right. You looked back at Peter, “We aren’t cheating on our wives, Peter.”

“MJ, Ned, and I saw you kissing one another. You’re married, how could you do that to your significant others?!”

Carol laughed and reached into her back pocket to pull out her wallet. She removed a picture and handed it to Peter, “Peter, we’re married to each other.”

He stared at the wedding photo, the two of you were dressed in white and holding a bouquet of flowers. He looked back up at you both, “So… you’re not cheating on one another?”

You chuckled and shook your head, “No Peter, we’re very much in love and have been faithful the entire time we’ve been married.”

“Then how come everybody doesn’t know the two of you are married?”

“We’re kinda private,” Carol told him. “We just didn’t feel the need to spread it around that we were married to each other.”

“Oh,” his cheeks heated. “I’m sorry I got mad at you two.”

You rested a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay Peter, but next time talk to us about it instead of giving us the cold shoulder. Carol and I were very confused as to why one of our best students was suddenly mad at us.”

He nodded his head, “I promise.”

“And if you wouldn’t mind telling MJ and Ned that we’re married, that would be great,” Carol told him. “Just don’t tell anyone else.”

“I won’t,” Peter promised as he hurried out of your classroom.”

Carol chuckled and said, “You owe me ten bucks.”

You sighed and walked over and dug a ten out from your wallet before handing it over to your very smug-looking wife.


End file.
